Violence Within
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: What if? What if Sasuke didn't get bit? What if it was Sakura? What if Sakura's Inner-self wasn't just her Innerself?
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Sakura had seen the jutsu coming and even with all the scrolls she studied she didn't recognize the hand sign. It hit her Suddenly-

'A forbidden Jutsu!'

She couldn't explain it, her body just moved and for the first time in her life she was proud to be a ninja. Even after the fangs pierced her neck and the violent spasms of pain wracked her body she was glad it was her instead of Sasuke.

'Sakura!'

She heard his voice but couldn't lift her head to see.

'Oh darling that is unfortunate you shouldn't have pushed dear Sasuke out of my way now you have to deal with the mark. I suppose ill see how this turns out.'

She screamed.

'What did you do to her?!'

'Hm? Oh I just gave her a lovely parting gift, I wonder if she will survive. Farewell Sasuke-kun I shall return for you later when her development becomes clear.'

He phased into the tree branch and disappeared.

Sasuke swore under his breath and turned back to Sakura who was on the ground writhing in pain.

He seethed to himself. _How dare he hurt her!_

He glanced at Naruto where Sakura had thrown a kunai to attach him to the tree when he had lost his focus. He turned back to her and went to her side putting a hand awkwardly on her arm. She flinched as another spasm hit her and threw her head back with a scream startling him into falling backwards.

Her eyes opened with a fierce glare and she snarled at him. _Kill him. Do it._

She reached a shaking hand toward her weapons pouch as her eyes darkened. _He doesn't love you. KILL HIM!_

Her hands flew to her temples and she screamed again. 'Get out of my head you bastard!'

'Sakura?'

Her eyes snapped back to him and they were darker than usual, sharper somehow, more intense.

Her hands fell to her lap and she stared at him like she didn't recognize him. Seconds later she had him pinned to the trunk of the tree with a kunai at his neck.

'How dare you!'

She seethed in his face and all he could do was stare at this girl in front of him. This girl was not Sakura, the girl that loved him with every fiber of his being, no this was someone else filled with murderous rage. The green eyes he was so used to holding her smile were now swimming with hatred and violence he had never imagined Sakura could feel.

'Sakura?'

His arms hung at his sides unwilling to fight this unfamiliar girl in front of him and he just stared at her. This violence looked unnatural on her and as she pressed the kunai farther into his neck he clenched his fists so tight he drew blood.

'What's wrong with you?'

She snarled but then a sickeningly sweet grin stretched across her cheeks showing teeth.

'I'm going to cut you into a million pieces.'

The kunai pressed even further into his neck and drew blood he could feel it dripping down his throat and he realized that whatever was happening to her she couldn't control it. He was about to fight his way away from her when her left hand appeared with another Kunai aimed at his face.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Her voice was deepening.

She smiled then but as he watched her teeth started to sharpen and her pupils began to get smaller.

'What's happening to you?'

Her head tilted slightly but her smile never flattered, instead it continued to grow.

'Ah Sasuke is confused now I see.'

She trailed the tip of the kunai from his forehead, down his cheek, and then to his chest to rest at his heart.

'I am Sakura's biggest secret but even she doesn't know what I am capable of. She believes I am her inner self and she draws her temper from me I however am much stronger than she could ever understand. I loathe you.'

He looked at her sharply and she chuckled darkly.

'Oh yes **Sasuke-kun** I hate you with every fiber of my essence. You my Dear Uchiha are the bane of my existence, you are Sakura's weakness and without you I can be free!'

Her hair started to darken and the whites of her eyes filled with the dark forest green leaving only a slit of black in the middle.

Sasuke knew he was in trouble; he had to get through to the real Sakura but how?

'Sakura you have to fight her, break free, I know you can do it.'

The other girl in front of him growled at him. 'Don't you dare! She can't hear you.'

'Sak-..'

The kunai pushed farther into his neck and his voice was cut off, he closed his eyes in pain but opened them again to glare at her. 'Let her go.'

'I'll kill you!'

Her arm flew backwards and with its momentum flew at his chest, and stabbed into the tree less than an inch away from him.

'S-Sasuke-kun?'

He looked at her eyes and watched as they flashed back to their normal color and then back to the full green. She backed away from him then dropping the kunai in the process and pressing her hands to her head again.

'Whats happening to me?!'

Sasuke put a hand to his neck to stop the bleeding and took a step towards her. 'Sakura? Are you alright?'

'I'll kill you… you and your dirty Uchiha blood.'

At the sound of the deeper voice he paused and sure enough when she looked back at him the wretched smile had returned.

'Sakura fight her!'

Suddenly her entire body spasmed and she screamed crumbling back to the ground again. He ran to her but the moment he touched her she flinched violently away from him as if he burned her and when he looked at her wrist where he tried to grab her he realized that he did, on her petite wrist was a hand shaped burn mark.

She stared at him with the eyes he remembered but they were full of fear. 'Sakura?'

She backed away from him.

'S-Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you!' Her eyes brimmed tears and the burn on her wrist festered.

He stepped towards her again.

'STAY AWAY!' A blast of her chakra sent him flying backwards and when he got back up she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Sometime later when Sasuke managed to wake Naruto they went in search of Sakura. They didn't actually find her but instead stumbled across a field of bodies. The corpses weren't human but that didn't change the fact that the animals were bloodied and dismembered. Enraged Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

'Sasuke what's going on here?! I know you know!'

Sasuke was unfazed. 'Let go of me you idiot before I break your arm.'

Naruto snarled and opened his mouth to say something else but instead, an eerie laugh floated around the area and they jumped apart to pull out weapons.

'Now, now boys aren't you looking for me?'

'Sakura!' Naruto spun to face the opposite direction and lowered his weapon searching for her.

A voice sounded quietly directly behind Sasuke- "Hello there Uchiha. Come to meet your death?'

He spun immediately and slashed at her but she had already jumped out of the way.

He sucked in a sharp breath at her appearance, this girl was not Sakura, she was evil incarnate. The once bright pink hair was now darkened to a maroon color and shaggy like an animal's coat. Her eyes were green where white should've been and held a black slit in the middle. She smiled at them but even that wasn't normal: her teeth formed sharp spikes and her razor grin stretched farther towards her ears than what should've been possible. Then she laughed, it was the same sound as before, menacing and full of blood lust. She ran a hand through her unkempt hair and he realized with a start that her nails were sharpened like claws and covered with blood. Then she spoke-

'So do you boys like the transformation? It's not quite there but thanks to Orochimaru I have the strength to visit the surface world and once again delight in the joy of killing.'

Naruto trembled and whether it was from fear or anger Sasuke couldn't tell.

'Sakura what's wrong with you?'

She turned her attention to him. 'Oh dear Naruto am I no longer to your liking?'

A Kunai flew at her and as she jumped away landing in a crouch it lodged itself in the spot where she had just been. She turned a glare at Sasuke.

'What do you want you foolish urchin?'

He pulled another kunai from his pouch. 'What have you done with Sakura?!'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'Why do you care? You're just her teammate right?'

He growled in response and she laughed in his face standing up to her full height.

'If you must know you insignificant wretch I have done nothing to the girl. She is here, with us, resting deep within this body and during her slumber she has no feeling of the conscious world. While her soul is vacant I am able to animate her body and use it as I please.'

'If you're not Sakura then who are you?'

'Well now fox child you are beginning to catch on. My name is Kieran.'

She laughed bitterly. 'The sole purpous of my "birth" was to cause human destruction and misery and then I was sealed away in the soul of Sakura's ancestor only to be passed down among the generations. That was, however, many years ago because the first few thousand years of my confinement I spent in slumber. I'm not sure as to why I awoke within the girl and though I have grown fond of her it is still too much fun to pass up the opportunity to slay something and bathe myself in its blood. It has been far too long since I've heard a prey scream for mercy.'

Startled and silenced Naruto stepped back a bit, away from the menacing malignant spirit in front of him.

'Why do you want to kill me? And why did my hand burn you?'

She paused and raised her left arm up to inspect it.

'That is a different matter Uchiha. When I was first thrust into the body of the boy some thousand years ago I demanded the name of my sealer and she laughed in my face.'

Her fist clenched tightly.

'Though I cannot recall her entire name I do remember that she was an Uchiha. I vowed before I lost consciousness that I would destroy every one of her descendants. The old woman must've feared that I would fulfill my oath and set another curse on me. Whenever an Uchiha touches me it burns like a fire exploded under the skin and I'm forced to recoil from the torching of my flesh. The burn does, however, disappear when Sakura awakens and takes control of her vessel I suppose this was added to make sure the host is unharmed. If it wasn't for that retched fox demon I would've never been stuffed into the confines of a human form.'

Naruto seemed to regain his voice. 'What about the fox?'

'I was ordered by my master to destroy the little fox tike, such a persistently annoying brat he was. He actually managed to evade me several times before I succeeded in cornering him. It was then that the old woman appeared and demanded we both surrender to her. Once I realized she was casting a sealing jutsu I attempted to flee but during my scuffle with the brat he had injured my leg and I lost my footing and stumbled, she was on me in an instant. I saw the fox behind her at the edge of the forest and he laughed at me before turning to vanish into the distance. That little mongrel had planned the whole thing, rather ironic that he fell to the same fate.'

She laughed aloud and Sasuke ran at her with a kunai poised for attack but she just kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards into the advancing Naruto. They both fell to the ground in a heap and she was standing above them a moment later.

'You are lucky Uchiha I vowed to the girl that I would not kill you, at least not in this form. Here.'

She tossed Naruto something and he fumbled to catch it.

'That is one of the scrolls you need to pass the test and get out of this artificial forest.'

Sasuke coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pulled it away to see blood. 'Why are you helping us?'

'I cannot have Sakura get injured anything that happens while she is in control is permanent and will take time to heal, and I will not allow her to die.'

Laughter floated out among the trees and three sound ninja appeared: one had hair that spiked upwards and some sort of medal guarding the sides of his face, the second one was a woman with dark eyes and hair that reached to her ankles, the last one had a large amount of fur covering his back along with bandages covering his face and though his arms were covered as well and he walked with a heavy shuffle forward he seemed to be the leader.

Sakura's form turned towards the new threat almost as if she was protecting Sasuke and Naruto. The sound ninja with the spiked hair spoke-

'How convenient they are already fighting amongst themselves.'

She girl laughed loudly and twirled a kunai around her right pointer finger with a grin.

'Well then this should be far more interesting than we thought.'

She launched the kunai at them and Sasuke stared in horror as it lodged itself into the soft tissue between her collar bone and shoulder.

The impact flung her left arm behind her and blood trickled off her hand and down to the ground forming a small puddle next to him.

Naruto was frozen silent and as Sasuke scrambled to his feet to check on her he was quickly reminded that this girl wasn't Sakura when she began to laugh.

'You shouldn't have done that you loathsome little vermin.'

Sasuke watched stunned as she grabbed hold of the kunais handle and in one fluid motion ripped it out of her skin and flung it back at the girl.

She hit the ground with a loud thud and his blood ran cold.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
